FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention is directed toward a water purification system which injects ozone into a stream of water extracted from a vessel and then introduces this water/ozone mixture to the remaining water in the vessel to enhance purification.
Ozonation is the technological process whereby ozone, a natural but highly activated form of oxygen, is injected into water. The result of ozonation is cleaner, clearer and more odor free water than is possible by other standard purification methods. At the present time, chlorine is the most widely used chemical in the treatment of water. It is effective in killing or neutralizing many microorganisms that carry and spread disease. However, chlorine has properties that also may make it harmful to people, animals and the environment in general. This is being recognized worldwide and new standards governing the use of chlorine and chlorine compounds call for a major reduction and restriction in their applications in treating water. Ozone has all the characteristics to qualify it as the ideal alternative to chlorine in treating water.
The system described hereinafter is a water purification system utilizing ozone in an efficient manner such that a lesser amount of ozone may be used for water purification, thereby reducing the overall cost of a water purification system and furthermore reducing the size of such a water purification system.